A consensus meeting on the management of children with febrile seizures was held in May, 1980, in an effort to reach general agreement on the risks of sequelae in children with febrile seizures and compare them with the potential risks and benefits of prophylaxis with anticonvulsants. The consensus statement concluded that the prognosis for children with febrile seizures was excellent and that there is no evidence that prophylaxis can prevent long-term sequelae. It excluded some 60% of all children with febrile seizures from any consideration of treatment. During the current fiscal year, a monograph derived from the consensus meeting was edited and published by Raven Press. This project has been completed.